Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki 'is a male Human who has Shinigami powers, the second Substitue Shinigami after Kugo Ginjo, and the main deuteragonist of the series. Ichigo is also the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, the older brother of Karin and Yuzu, and the cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Zanpakuto Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed for years on end, particularly when he was younger, and earning him the nickname, "Strawberry". He is a fairly tall, lean built young adult with peach skin and brown eyes, as well as sideburns across his face. He likes to tight clothes and has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. Ichigo also wears the standard college uniform when he's at college. In his Shinigami form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire; a black shihakusho and hakama, a pair of white tabi, a pair of wajari and a white ori. In addition to this, Ichigo has a thick, red rosary-like strap across his torso and around his back to hold his Zanpakuto sheath. Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jushiro Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad. Since his Fullbring fused with his Shinigami powers after regaining them, he has four black vertical, tattoo lines on each of his forearms, as well as his chest and ankles that are shaped like an "X". In addition to these changes, his Fullbring also caused black bands with white ends on them to appear around his neck. Ichigo now sports a white waist-length cloak with red markings tied around his waist to go along with his new attire. Personality Ichigo is well known for his punkish-like attitude and impulsive nature. He is an immensely hot-headed, and stubborn person who easily looses his temper, especially when his mother or his other loved ones are brought into the situation either physically or even merely mentioned. He is also a particularly violent individual, stating that if someone picks a fight with him, then it is his obligation to fight back, and while he appears to be cold and detached from the world (claiming, at one point, to not care what anyone thinks of him), he is a genuinely compassionate individual, showing a great deal of concern and care for those who were even his enemies, such as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ginjo, and even Aizen after their final battle. Ichigo also seems to follow a code of honor, displaying disgust for those who talk down about his opponents, even if they were originally his enemies to begin with, especially those who would throw away their own commrades for their sinister purposes or if his enemies claim they are stronger then their own friends (such as Jin Kariya who killed Maki Ichinose after the latter's betrayal or when Yammy Llargo claimed that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoritra are just trash to the Cero Espada). Perhaps in tandem with him being a teenage boy, Ichigo can become noticeably uncomfortable and embarrassed by nude or promiscuous women, particularly Yoruichi Shihorin, and Rangiku Matsumoto. At the same time, he can, at times, be very disrespectful to those who are his elders and his superiors, such as Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto whom he refers to as "gramps", as well as Byakuya Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, both of whom he refers to on a first name basis, rather than by their title. In combat, Ichigo is a vengeful force. Whenever someone harms a person or place he cares about, Ichigo will pursue that person at his own personal risk, with the intention of killing that person. Ichigo has also been known to seek revenge against those who defeat him in combat, such as he did with Grimmjow. Perhaps the greatest example of Ichigo's vengeance is his grudge with Grand Fisher (the Hollow that killed his mother). Ichigo's vendetta with Grand Fisher lasted for decades, well into the boy's teenage years, before Ichigo finally defeated it and gained revenge for Masaki. Ichigo's resolve also plays a large role in his person during combat. Ichigo is a person who wants to protect everyone he can, therefore, he is a person who constantly feels the need to be in control. If ever his sense of control over certain situations is disturbed or compromised, Ichigo will fall into the deep pits of despair. These moments of despair can cause his resolve to waver, causing him to become horribly inefficient when he is in combat. However, when he is in a state of feeling in control, his resolve dramatically increases, as he feels he can now protect whoever the object of his affection is, increasing his chances in battle. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Physically, Ichigo's Human body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm. He effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. While he has stopped training, constant attacks from bullies and his father keep his skills fresh. *Enhanced Strength - Even when not in his Shinigami form, Ichigo is deceptively strong such as kicking a man on concrete ground or punching through a wooden door. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo is a very fast and agile fighter. Ichigo has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. *Enhanced Durability - While only a teenage Human, Ichigo has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. *Advanced Growth Rate - According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after gaining Shinigami powers and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. While it takes most Shinigami at least 10 years to achieve Bankai, he did so in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara which was originally intended for three days). He gains considerable experience in the use of Shunpo while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo greatly increased the time he could maintain his Hollow mask, from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. During his first fight with Ulquiorra, he is instantly incapacitated by one Cero blast, even with his Hollow mask (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, he withstands another Cero from Ulquiorra without undergoing Hollowfication, and can analyze Ulquiorra's movements much better than before, when he had "felt like he was fighting a machine or a statue" and failed to predict and counter his attacks. *Keen Intellect - Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Ichigo appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. *Indomitable Will - Ichigo has a strong sense of willpower, able to resist the power of his inner hollow and break free of his control, as well as regaining the will to fight, after breaking free from his despair. *Spiritual Awareness - Since he was a child, Ichigo had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. *Vast Spiritual Power - Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. Ichigo gives off Reiatsu at the level of an advanced-captain and even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Getsuga Tensho or even unleash and maintain his Bankai. Because Ichigo's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ichigo has is monstrous. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. **Novice Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman - In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Kisuke Urahara, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable in every fight he has faced. His overall skill in swordsmanship enabled him to become equals with powerful opponents of his caliber, such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. While usually fighting right-handed, Ichigo appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding Zangetsu with his left hand. *Shunpo Expert - Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growth mastery of the technique. *Hakuda Combatant - Ichigo is skilled in Hakuda since he became a Shinigami, though he rarely uses it, and most likely uses his human-based combat skills. *Enhanced Strength - When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. He has knocked out three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each, one of which shattered one of their Zanpakuto at the same time. His strength is great enough to easily stop repeated axe blows from Jidanbo before shattering Jidanbo's axes in a single swing, and hurl Rukia a dozen meters into Renji's arms and send them both skidding several meters more, achieving both feats with a single hand. With a single kick, he can break down and launch a large chunk of a stone wall. *Enhanced Durability - Ichigo becomes more durable in his Shinigami form. During his last fight with Kugo Ginjo, he withstood a direct hit from the Getsuga Tensho created by his opponent, and the damage was only done to one of his arms and part of his face. His durability is also noted when he withstood a powerful blow from Kisame Hoshigake's Samehada with only a minor wound, though lost some of his spiritual energy due to Samehada's power. *Immense Endurance - When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal humans. Zanpakuto Zangetsu (''Slaying Moon) * Shikai - The Shikai form of Ichigo's Zangetsu takes form of a large, elegant cleaver, which curves inward towards the backside of the blade's tip, causing it to resemble a trench knife. It has a long silver hilt, wrapped in black cloth wrappings. A small chain is attached to the base of the hilt. As noted by Youruichi, Zangetsu is a constant release Zanpakuto, meaning that it never returns to its sealed state, almost always remaining in Shikai. This is because Ichigo's spiritual power is so large and constantly in fluctuation, making him unable to control his Zanpakuto's form very well. When Zangetsu isn't in use, Ichigo can manifest a cloth, likely with the blade's own spiritual energy, and cause it to wrap itself tightly around the blade, acting as an impromptu sheath. Ichigo can then store it by attaching it to the large strap across his back. Whenever Ichigo is ready to use Zangetsu again, simply gripping the hilt will cause the spiritual cloth to unravel and fall off. Shikai Special Ability - Zangetsu is primarly used for melee combat, but has five known abilities. * Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) - Upon slashing with his blade, Zangetsu absorbs Ichigo's immense spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of energy. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tensho is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Ichigo knows from Zangetsu, Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omni-directional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. * Meigetsu (Harvest Moon) - A new technique taught to Ichigo by Zangetsu himself in order to help Ichigo become more accustomed to him. By striking the ground, blue energy bursts from directly beneath Ichigo's target, making it a hard technique to dodge. It later became Ichigo's signature ultimate move. * Issentzuki (Blue-Flare Moon) - The most powerful attack of Ichigo's Zangetsu in Shikai form. By generating some of his immense spiritual energy into Zangetsu, Ichigo creates a blue blade-like aura surrounding the sword, then charges at his opponent full force. When in contact with his opponent, Ichigo slashes his opponent and releases that energy, throwing back the opponent and attack to a few meters, then generating an massive explosion in a six-kilometer area radius. However, the damage can hurt the owner at a cellular level like Naruto's Rasen Shuriken and Ichigo would only use this attack as a last resort. * Concussive Force - A simple swing of his blade can release a tremendous amount of concussive force, something Ichigo refers to as '''kenatsu (sword pressure), which has enough strength for Kugo, a former Substitute Shinigami himself, to mistake it for a Getsuga Tensho. It seemingly does quite a bit of damage to the Fullbringer, despite the fact that it is simply air pressure. Ichigo first demonstrated this during his training with Urahara, using it to show his "will to cut". Despite his powers not being completely developed then, it still had enough power to cancel out Urahara's own kenatsu. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) - Ichigo points his Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai compresses his power, causing the sword to shrink down to a pure-black nodaich, curving at the tip with three protrusions coming near the end of the blade on the blunt side. The cross guard has four jagged, protruding prongs that take the shape of a manji. It also has a long black chain which attaches from the base of its hilt that connects to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop. Ichigo's Banaki is strong enough to withstand powerful attacks and can even be used for offensive and defensive purposes. Additionally, Ichigo's traditional Shinigami shihakusho is replaced by a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a white undercoat. The ends of the coat flare out into three long coattails. The coat is held together by black "X"'s which appear similar to the ones that appear on his body in his normal state. Similar white markings appear on his forearms and the backs of his gloved-hands in Bankai. The coat signifies how much spiritual energy Ichigo has at any given time and will only take damage proportionate to lost spiritual energy. Bankai Special Ability - Like his Shikai, Ichigo's Bankai is primarily used for melee combat, but has a unique special ability. * Hyper Speed Combat - Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. * Enhanced Strength - Ichigo's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through Yammy's Hierro with relative ease. His bankai-enhanced strength even allowed Ichigo to break through Aizen's level 90 kido spell and block Ginjo's bankai-enhanced Fullbring energy blast, all with just one hand. * Enhanced Spiritual Power - His already vast reiatsu increases grandly and explosively. His spiritual pressure is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Ichigo's spiritual pressure is solid in his Bankai. Initially, when he activated his Bankai, he produced a white aura which shot high into the sky. Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline, which emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his white aura. After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's ability to sense spiritual pressure has increased greatly, as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status. According to Sosuke Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, he surmises Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in. After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Bankai activation reverts back to the way it used to be, shooting a white aura high into the sky. The released energy can break apart Yukio's chatroom, which is said to be indestructible. While in Bankai, Ichigo's spiritual energy turns deep black, with a blue outline. * Enhanced Bankai Duration - Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. * Enhanced Getsuga Tensho - Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tensho and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as Kuroi Getsuga '(''Black Moon Fang). This technique was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique. Ichigo can keep Getsuga Tensho within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings, or fire it from the tip of the blade as if it were a bullet. ** Ijo Getsuga (Caged Moon Fang) - By swirling the spiritual energy of the '''Getsuga Tensho, and then releasing it, Ichigo can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-green center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. ** Getsuga Chirashi (Scattering Moon Fang) - Ichgio is capable of scattering the Getsuga energy around himself as his opponent for multiple purposes. One, in order to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Ichigo can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple Getsuga Tensho blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. * Enhanced Meigetsu - In Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu retains use of Meigetsu. Because of that, Ichigo can forgo stabbing the ground, as declaring the name of the technique causes an energy circle to form directly beneath his foe and then releases a tremendous burst of black and red spiritual energy that has enough strength to send shockwaves for miles around. * Enhanced Concussive Force - Tensa Zangetsu has extraordinary concussive force behind each of its swings. During his final battle with Aizen, Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu has enough force to shatter a mountain. * Chiretsu Hogeki (Earth-Rending Felling Strike) - Ichigo strikes the ground and damages his opponents in a swirl of Reiatsu. * Temburenjin (Swift Series of Heaven-Dance) - In midair, Ichigo slashes repeatedly in all directions with Tensa Zangetsu, damaging all nearby enemies, or use it as a defensive move against incoming enemy attacks. * Final Getsuga Tensho (The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) - The ultimate technique of Tensa Zangetsu, by initiating it, Ichigo transforms into the Getsuga (Moon Fang) itself. When used, Ichigo's hair becomes black in coloration and elongates well past his waist. Grey bandages, made out of a similar material to the cloth-like sheath of Zangetsu, en-wraps his torso. Black tattoos also cover Ichigo's left side. The remains of the coat from his Bankai hand loosely around his waist and he is enshrouded by a smokey-black spiritual power. ** Mugetsu (Moonless Sky) - Ichigo generates a blade of black spiritual energy within his hand, which he proceeds to swing down, causing a tremendous torrent of black spiritual energy to rain down on the battlefield, forming a veil around the targeted area and dealing a massive amount of damage. Shortly after it is used, Ichigo succumbs to intense pain and loses consciousness soon thereafter. After remaining in a coma for around a month, Ichigo will awaken and lose the remainder of his Shinigami powers. Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Ichigo's Hollow Mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and has two thick vertical red-black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. Ichigo has to put it on like a "ripping fashion" like other Visoreds do. When the mask is in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. *Power Augmentation - While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in many capabilities. **Augmented Getsuga Tensho - When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tensho 'becomes drastically augmented, to the point of seriously harming a foe. ***Kyogetsu (''Mirror Moon) **Enhanced Strength - In Hollow form, Ichigo's strength has been greatly enhanced. In his second fight with Grimmjow, he overpowered Grimmjow's Cero. **Enhanced Speed - While wearing the mask, Ichigo's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle with Grimmjow, Ichigo's speed completely overwhelmed the Espada, who was unable to follow Ichigo's movements, and forced him completely on the defensive with his barrage of attacks. His new speed can even outrun his Getsuga Tensho and move to his opponent before the attack hits. **Enhanced Durability - While wearing the mask, Ichigo's formidable durability is greatly enhanced as well. During his third fight with Grimmjow, he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions and emerges unharmed. Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets, which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building. **Enhanced Spiritual Power - While wearing the mask, Ichigo's vast spiritual energy drastically increases. Upon witnessing his enormous spiritual energy, one of the Privaron Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, described it as amazing. The Quattro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, stated his Spiritual Pressure was higher than his own (though he also stated it was fluctuating). During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel, note the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his Spiritual Pressure did not seem like that of a Human, but more like that of an Espada. Even Sosuke Aizen complimented his reiatsu, stating he had grown. It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on, his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a Hollow. Ichigo can use the combined spiritual energy released in his Bankai activation and Hollowfication to launch himself in the air. *Mask Regeneration - If Ichigo has enough spiritual power, he can repair small amounts of damage inflicted upon his mask. *Hollow Combat - When Ichigo fights with his mask on, his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo displays less concern for injuries to his person, even ignoring grievous wounds to continue fighting. Ulquiorra Cifer stated Ichigo in this form resembles an Arrancar, and his movements are similar to theirs. *Increased Mask Duration - After subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for four seconds at a time. After training with the Visored, the limit increases to eleven seconds. His time limit and Hollow powers greatly increase during his third battle with Grimmjow. The reasons behind Ichigo now being capable of fighting entire battles with his mask currently remain unknown. Grimmjow speculated Ichigo's improvements came from a subconscious need. It is unknown if the time limit of his new mask has changed, though the mask began deteriorating immediately after he fired a '''Getsuga Tenshō at Sōsuke Aizen with it on. Once he gained resolve to fight Aizen, the mask was used much longer, but began dispersing again once he lost his composure. *Mask Re-Summon - He can call his mask a second time after it shatters. Quincy Powers *Blut (Blood Guise) - A Quincy ability that gives an inhuman one defensive and offensive ability. **Blut Vene - One of the two Blut abilities, Blut Vene is the defensive blut. **Blut Artire - One of the two Blut abilities, Blut Artire is the offensive blut. Equipment *'Substitue Shinigami Badge' List of Moves and Techniques *Blut *Blut Arterie *Blut Vene *Chiretsu Hogeki *Concussive Force *Engetsuzan *Final Getsuga Tensho *Getsuga Chirashi *Getsuga Tensho *Ground Wave *Hollow Getsuga Tensho *Issentzuki *Kuori Getsuga *Kyogetsu *Meigetsu *Meisen Hogeki *Mugetsu *Rengoku Getsuga Tensho *Somersault Slash *Temburenjin *Tensa Zangetsu *Zangetsu Rush List of Awakenings *Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu *Hollow Mask *Skullclad *Final Getsuga Tensho Alternate Versions of Ichigo Kurosaki Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Maternal Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Zangetsu (Manifested Quincy Powers) *Hollow Ichigo (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Rukia Kuchiki (Girlfriend and Sidekick) *Uryu Ishida (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Orihime Inoue (Childhood Friend) *Yasutora Sado (Best Friend) *Renji Abarai (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Kon (Mod-Soul Friend) *Keigo Asano (Schoolmate and Friend) *Mizuiro Kojima (Schoolmate and Friend) *Tatsuki Arisawa (Schoolmate, Friend and Martial Arts Mentor) *Chizuru Honsho (Schoolmate and Friend) *Don Kanonji *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara (Shinigami Mentor) **Yoruichi Shihorin (Bankai and Shunpo Mentor) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Ririn (Mod-Soul partner) **Kurodo **Noba ** Nozomi Kujo *Ryuken Ishida *First Squad **Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Chojiro Sasakibe **Genshiro Okikiba *Second Squad **Soi Fon **Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Rojuro Otoribashi **Izuru Kira **Riku Togakushi *Fourth Squad **Retsu Unohana **Isane Kotetsu **Yasochika Iemura **Hanataro Yamada (Good friend) *Fifth Squad **Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) **Momo Hinamori (Teammate) *Sixth Squad **Byakuya Kuchiki (Good friend) **Sora Hakama (Protege) *Seventh Squad **Sajin Komamura **Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Shunsui Kyoraku **Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Kensei Muguruma **Shuhei Hisagi **Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Toshiro Hitsugaya (Close friend and Friendly rival) **Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Kenpachi Zaraki (Friend and great rival) **Yachiru Kusajishi **Ikkaku Madarame (Close friend and rival) **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Nemu Kurotsuchi **Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Jushiro Ukitake **Kiyone Kotetsu **Sentaro Kotsubaki *The Royal Guard **Tenjiro Kirinji *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *The Visored **Hiyori Sarugaki **Love Aikawa **Lisa Yadomaru **Hachigen Ushoda *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba (Good friend and rival) **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Ryusei Kenzaki **Rusaburo Enkogawa *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake * Sai *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka *Team Guy **Might Guy **Neji Hyuga **Rock Lee **Tenten *Tsunade *The Sand Siblings **Gaara **Temari **Kankuro *Killer Bee *Ay *Ohnoki *Mei Termui *Mifune *Mecha-Naruto *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark Rivals *Renji Abarai (Arch-Rival) *Uryu Ishida (Friendly Rival) *Kon (formerly) *Byakuya Kuchki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Rival in Strength) *Ikkaku Madarame (Friendly Rival) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Friendly Rival) *Ganju Shiba (Old rival) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (2nd Rival in Strength) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Metal Ichigo Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Sternritter **The Fearsome Five *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin ***Charlotte Chuhlhourne ***Findorr Calius ***Abirama Redder ***Ggio Vega ***Nirgge Parduoc ***Choe Neng Poww **Tier Harribel ***Emilou Apacci ***Franceska Mila Rose ***Cyan Sung-Sun **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga ***Tesra Lindocruz **Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Also rival) ***Shawlong Koufang ***Edrad Liones ***Yylfordt Granz ***Di Roy Rinker **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Grantz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Also rival) **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga **Ho and Ban **Ryo Utagawa **Mabashi **Yoshi **Sawatari **Yoshio Soma *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Murakumo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo (Fullbringer Mentor and enemy) **Shukuro Tsukishima (Fullbringer enemy) **Moe Shishigawara **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna **Giriko Kutsuzawa **Jackie Tristan **Riruka Dokugamine *Shusuke Amagai *Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi **Kasumioji Clan Assassins ***Hanza Nukui *Muramasa *Zanpakuto Spirits (formerly) * Koga Kuchiki * Kageroza Inaba *Oko Yushima *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *The Dark Ones *Metal Ichigo (Robotic Doppelganger) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Eggman Empire *Metal Sonic *Walter Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *Solaris *Iblis Theme Songs *Number One *Final Getsuga Tensho Trivia *Ichigo Kurosaki is the main Protagonist of the ''Bleach ''series. *Ichigo is the most powerful character in Bleach. *Ichigo is ranked #2 in the character popularity poll. See Also *Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery *Ichigo Kurosaki/Battles & Events *Ichigo Kurosaki/Quotes *Ichigo Kurosaki/Relationships *Ichigo Kurosaki/Affiliation *Ichigo Kurosaki/Appearances in Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Quincies Category:Visored Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Karakura Category:Team Ichigo Category:Main Characters